makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Konami vs. Capcom/Metal Gear REX
Bio Base on one of the first Metal Gear blueprints, it was fully constructed during the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005 to the now-rogue FOXHOUND Unit to take over America. It was however disposed by Solid Snake, but not fully destroyed... Movelist Unique Attacks *Grey Stomp: Metal Gear REX stomps on the ground while it's "claws" in his leg is drawn out. Hits OTG. Special Attacks *Gatling Gun: Metal Gear REX fires it's two gatling guns downwards. The button you pressed determines in the angle on how the gatling guns are fired, Light firing close to REX, Medium further away and Heavy at far away. *Anti-Tank Missile: Metal Gear REX opens up some of it's missile pods and fires missiles out of them. The button you pressed determines on how it fires them. Light makes it open the silos from it's back to launch them straight up which rain down, Medium opens the silos from it's knee to fire the missiles forwards and Heavy makes it use a red laser to lock onto the opponent to fire homing missiles from it's back. *Laser Cannon: Metal Gear REX fires a blue laser from it's cannon. The button you pressed determines on how it fires the laser. Light makes it sweep the area front of it, Medium makes it fire the laser far away and Heavy makes it fire it straight forwards. Hold down the button and release to make the laser last longer. *Missile Strike: Metal Gear REX grabs onto the opponent by its "mouth" and when it connects, REX slams the opponent into the ground after the grab and fires multiple missiles at the opponent as it jumps away from the opponent. Hyper Combos *Missile Barrage: Metal Gear REX opens up all of it's missile silos and fires a red guidance laser while Liquid Snake says "Get lost." You can move the laser around during this. When you lock onto the opponent, REX will fire barrage of missiles from all of its silos. REX has super armor during the laser part but it's timed, failing to lock into opponent will make the Hyper Combo stop. *Crushing Laser: Metal Gear REX crouches down and then jumps into the air as Liquid Snake yells "I'll shred you to pieces!" If REX falls onto the opponent, it will jump into the air again while spinning and firing it's laser cannon down to the opponent. The button you pressed determinants on where REX will jump, Light+Medium at close to REX, Light+Heavy at mid-screen and Medium+Heavy at the other side of the screen. *Rail Gun (Lvl. 3): Metal Gear REX backs itself up a bit as Liquid Snake yells "I'll send you to Hell!" It will then do a short-ranged tackle attack. If REX is able to hit the opponent, the opponent is knocked back far away. When that happens, REX starts to charge up it's rail gun, and upon doing it, REX fires a nuclear warhead at the opponent, resulting in a nuclear explosion which does heavy damage at the unfortunate opponent. In the "Ghost of Gander" costume, REX uses a targeting system to fire a nuclear warhead from the skies trough a satellite. Misc. *Intro - Metal Gear REX gets up from it's stand-by position to get into it's battle position while Liquid Snake says "Now I'll crush these bothersome incests." *Taunt - Metal Gear REX opens up it's "mouth" in order to let out a loud roar. *Victory Pose - Metal Gear REX roars and starts walk away from the screen as Liquid Snake says "This is only the beginning!" *Metal Gear REX's rival is PTX-40A. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Konami vs. Capcom Category:Unlockable